Clarity
by changemeplease
Summary: Katniss Everdeen won the 70th Hunger Games at the age of twelve. Five years later she's being thrust back into her worst nightmare. Except this time she meets somebody in there who might just change her whole outlook on life.
1. Prologue

**This is just an idea I've had for the last week or so floating around. It does not follow the original timeline. This is mainly just background for the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy! **

Katniss Everdeen was only twelve years old when she was thrust into the Hunger Games. She was not surprised, she was only twelve, but her name was in there three times. Not more than the kids older than her, but more than the other girls her age. Katniss was the sole provider for her family, at the age of eight her father had died, leaving a catatonic mother, Katniss, and three year old Primrose. The only saving grace Katniss had was that her father had frequently taken her out in the woods to hunt. Katniss was small, skin and bones, but she knew she needed to win the games in order for her seven year old sister to survive. Katniss could survive and she did. During the 70th Hunger Games, Katniss was able to score an eleven in her training, the highest score ever, and then she used her knowledge of the land, the healing knowledge her mother had given her, her bow, and the snares to get to the top eight. As soon as the top eight were announced, the arena was flooded. Five tributes instantly drowned; Katniss of Twelve, Annie of Four, and Razor of Two kept swimming. Katniss thanked her father and her lucky stars for the lake where she had learned to swim. In the end, Razor was taken out by another wave and took the inconsolable Annie with him. Both drowned after hitting their heads against a cliff. Katniss won by staying afloat the longest. At the age of twelve, Katniss Everdeen became the youngest victor ever, beating Finnick Odair by two years. At the age of twelve, Katniss Everdeen had killed four people, and watched two die in front of her. At the age of twelve, Katniss Everdeen went home to raise her sister.

Five years later, Katniss and Haymitch had only brought one other tribute home. Katniss had become a symbol, unknowingly, to the rebellion. All Katniss wanted was the protect Prim, especially after their mother had left them. Their mother had gone off to marry the newly-divorced baker three years prior. She had finally snapped out of her coma-like state, only to leave her daughters again. Peeta Mellark, her stepbrother was her only tribute to come home from the games and it had been a complete accident. He had no kills and stumbled into victory by camouflaging himself until the mutts had taken out all his opponents. Katniss had always raised Prim but now she really was Prim's mother. The girls could not help but resent the whole stepfamily.

This year was the 75th Hunger Games, the Third Quarter Quell. It was also Prim's first year. Katniss was terrified. Prim and Haymitch were the only family she had left and Haymitch was so drunk that even she could barely understand him half the time. The card was being read tonight of the rules to the games. All Katniss could think was that Prim would be sent in with double the tributes just as Haymitch had done. Instead, Katniss would be going back in. As the only surviving girl tribute of District Twelve, Katniss would go back into the arena to face her biggest fears with either her stepbrother, or the man that had taken over as a father for the half decade.

As it turned out, Peeta Mellark had plans to bring Katniss home and volunteered for Haymitch. The two seventeen year olds would be going back into the games with experienced and crazy killers. Peeta being, without any kills under his belt, didn't really ever stand a chance. He knew this though, and went into the games willing to die for the girl who never noticed him. The 75th Hunger Games was all about fear for Katniss. Fear of leaving her sister abandoned, fear of having to kill again, fear of the nightmares, and the fear that Snow would punish Prim for her own resistance. The games were the worst part of her life, but in the craziest way, it was also the best. The games may have been where she was playing a fatal game of cat and mouse, but they were also where she let her guard down and fell in love. The games were where she met Finnick Odair.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! The response I got was more than expected but I appreciate it so much! I'm still trying to figure out this website and the kinks in the story but I plan to update as often as possible. I only get to when I have the laptop but my brother has been stealing it lately. I hope you all enjoy! **

Here he was again. He hated the Capitol, the people, the style, the customs; most especially he hated that he was alone here. At least in Four he had Mags and he could call Johanna. Here though, he was a slave.

It had been five years that Finnick had felt utterly alone. Five years since he made the decision not to mentor her, and five years he'd felt the guilt that Annie had died. Did he love her? Of course he did. She had been his friend since they were children, was he in love with her though? He wasn't sure, and now he'd never get the option in knowing. She wasn't going to come back; the most amazing swimmer he knew besides himself had drowned.  
As Finnick walked the streets of the Capitol hand in hand with some purple skinned socialite, he couldn't help but think of the twelve year old who had outlived the only girl he knew he had loved. He didn't know anything about her; just that she had out-swam a natural born swimmer and beat his record of youngest victor. He had never been proud of holding that title, but he had never wished it would pass on to anyone younger than he had been. The games were sick. Even at twenty four he was wary of his own past self. How could the people of the Capitol want to be with him after the deaths he had caused? Nothing in this place made sense to him.  
That night, after he pulled out of the purple skinned woman he leaned in and whispered, "Tell me a secret." The rich socialite, still coming down from her high proudly proclaimed back to him, "My uncle is one of Snow's best advisors. I can tell you what the card will say tonight. Don't worry though; I'm sure it won't affect you." But it did affect him, as soon as she uttered the words "existing" and "going back" Finnick knew it was himself going back into the games.

He hadn't always been willing to give into Snow's demands; he always held the fear that was why Annie had died in that arena. When she had died, he tried to quit giving out his services and the consequences had been horrible. Snow had offered him up to only the creepiest, biggest men who had serious daddy issues growing up. He hasn't been able to walk for a week after they were done with him. Since then, Finnick had merely been surviving waiting for a cause to go on. Apparently the only notice he was going to get was that he was meant to suffer then die.  
Finnick was one of the few victors who knew of the rebellion. He knew that the twelve year old who beat Annie five years ago was the head of the cause, but he wasn't sure if she knew. He thought she probably had no clue; it wouldn't have been safe and he had heard of her overwhelming protectiveness of her younger sister. Would the rebellion be able to save him? He wasn't the priority, the girl from Twelve would be whether she knew it or not. He couldn't lead the rebellion; the citizens in the districts saw him as from the Capitol. Even if he would rather give up everything he had, he had his part to play and that part was to be defiled my Capitol citizens until they gave him inside news on Snow's latest plans. He didn't think calling Haymitch now would even matter but he would do it once he was back to his apartment. He'd taken the liberty to owning a place where the citizens in the Capitol couldn't touch him seven years ago.

Finnick had always felt for Haymitch. Though they both had lost everyone, Finnick never had to watch his family be fired down. Once Finnick got home he grabbed the phone he knew wasn't bugged, thanks to another victor Beetee, and dialed Haymitch's number.  
"Hello" rang the most beautiful voice Finnick had ever heard. So beautiful he was silenced.  
"Look if you're just going to keep breathing deeply into the phone and not say anything, I'm going to hang up."  
Knocked out of his stupor Finnick replied, "No wait, I'm here, I must have dialed wrong. I'm looking for Haymitch-"  
"No, this is his phone. He's knocked out drunk. Just give me a minute."  
Before he could even get another word in Finnick heard a deep voice scream and a crash before he hear the angel's voice tell Haymitch to answer him damn phone.  
"What?"  
Remembering the reason he had called his voice immediately went hard. "The Quarter Quell tonight, victors will be reaped. I'm going back in."  
Again instead of a reply he heard Haymitch's cursed words screamed out and then another crash.

Katniss watched as Haymitch tore apart his home in Victor's Village. Instead of stopping his actions she sat down into the chair he had previously occupied.  
"Well Sweetheart, my source has told me victors are going back in; you and I most likely kid."  
"What?" Katniss exclaimed, "They can't do that! That's not how this goes, we won, and they just can't send us back!"  
"It's not like I can control this Kat, now go find brother dearest." Even if Katniss had accepted Haymitch to be a father figure, she still scowled at the crude mention of Peeta.  
"Fine" She knew Prim would be with Rory at the Hawthorne's and decided she would spare her sister the details for now. Poor Prim had only just recently begun to show signs of happiness. After Katniss leaving for the games, having to return each year to mentor, their mother's abandonment, and the fear she would herself be picked at the age of twelve just like her sister, it was no wonder Prim only associated with Rory Hawthorne.  
Upon arriving at the bakery, her mother attempted to stop her entrance.  
"What do you want Katniss, I know you don't need bread, little Prim came earlier. Don't even think about starting trouble again."  
"First off, don't even think about talking about or to Prim. You lost that right years ago. Second, you have no say over what I do and when I do it, you also lost that respect a decade ago. And third, I'm not here for you, so just back off." Pushing past her mother, into the bakery, and through to the stairs in the back that she knew led to the family home, she went to get Peeta. Upon finding him hunched over his desk doodling again, she informed him Haymitch needed him and that he had five seconds before she lost her wits, so they had better go. Once they reached Victor's Village, away from the glares she had been receiving from her mother, she pushed Peeta towards their mentor and then proceeded to run to the Hawthorne's home to break the news to Prim.

Finnick sat back in his room on the train, resting his head against the window. He couldn't help but think of that beautiful voice he had heard, the voice of an angel. He didn't know who she was but he needed to see her. Besides with all the signs he'd been getting lately, he didn't have much time left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys! Wow, it's so unbelievable how many of you reviewed or followed this story. I want to thank you all; it means the world to me every time somebody reads this. Thank you all, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Standing on top of the stage in front of the Justice building staring out into the crowd of her district, Katniss could not help but think of the last three months.

"_Prim, I love you. I promise I'll come back for you." This was the response she had given both times she had found out she would be in the arena. "Katniss no, this isn't fair! You can't go back; if you go I'll be alone again. No, Katniss no, please don't leave me, not again, please." _

_There was no way to stop the tears that flowed down Prim's face. The overwhelming amount of tears did not stop when Katniss pulled her baby sister into her chest, they did not stop when she began rocking the distraught child back and forth, or when she picked her up and carried her up to her bed. The tears only stopped once the two were tucked safely in bed with Katniss singing a song her father had once sang her as a child. The next morning, Prim had woken up before her sister and spoke to Haymitch before Katniss came down. _

After that morning, Prim had done everything she could to make sure her sister was prepared. The conversation the young blonde had with Haymitch, Katniss later found out, was a training schedule the three victors would follow until the Reaping. Though it was illegal, not one peacekeeper came close to stopping the training. Darius, the redheaded peacekeeper, even helped train the three in secret each week. The whole district had hope that maybe one of their three victors would return. What Katniss didn't know was that the other two victors standing with her were thinking the same thing; she would come home, whatever the circumstance.

Here she was now, after months of vigorous training and eating a strict diet full of the healthiest food available, Katniss was ready. She stood tall, ready to take on whatever was thrown at her. Even Prim in the crowd could not see through the harsh mask her sister wore as she shook hands with Peeta. It was a bit of a shock that the boy would volunteer for his death, he was the first volunteer in the district's history, but many guessed that without Haymitch being the mentor, there would have no prayer of survival.

Finnick Odair stood even taller than Katniss had. He stood there smiling at the cameras, seemingly without a care in the world. On the inside, he was dying; there was nothing he wanted more than to turn off the playboy and just jump into the water to swim away. He had trained not only in the ocean, but also with his trident, and the hardest of all, he had trained himself emotionally. Finnick had accepted his pending death just the week before. The hardest thing Finnick had done in his life was kill to survive during his games, now that he was going back into his worst nightmare knowing he had to protect the rebellion, the hardest thing he had to do was accept the defeat. He would not survive this, he would never swim in the ocean again, he would never find the girl of his dreams, he'd never marry, and he'd never have the unconditional love felt between himself and his child. He would have nobody who truly mourned him. His family was dead, his few true friends would likely die with him, and anyone who mourned him would only miss his body and good looks. Finnick's biggest regret was never finding the girl, wherever she was, he wished she would see him and mourn him. Even if she did not know him, he knew he would always hope to have his true love with him, the true love to grow old with. This was the only hope he still held onto when the names began being called out.

When Finnick saw Mags volunteer for another girl he almost lost it. He knew why she had done it though. Mags was old, she had been alive and could remember a time before the games. She had lived her life out; the girl she volunteered for had just recently had her first child. She was pregnant when the card was read out. Mags had volunteered for the girl and her child to live a content, full life. It would be a test of his strength, he knew, to get Mags through this again. The women had practically raised him since he was fourteen.

When his name was called, his emotions were as cool as he could keep them. He stepped forward with a smile on his face, grinning and waving to the crowd, and finally blowing a kiss into the camera. He made his way to Mags and hugged her with all his might. He would protect her through this. He had to; she had done the same for him.

When Katniss didn't get a chance to say her final, proper goodbye to Prim she almost lost it. Although the sisters had previously said goodbye, it just wasn't right. Katniss was furious; the Capitol took everything from her, her father, her youth, her innocence, and now her goodbyes. The two teens sat on the train waiting with Effie for Haymitch. Katniss knew he wasn't drunk; he had been clean for the last few months to get in shape.

"Katniss!" Her head jerked to the left just in time for her sister to slam into her. Haymitch shuffled in behind. "How?" Katniss didn't want to cry, especially not here on the Capitol's train that was taking her to her death; but holding her sister in her arms when the train started moving almost made her lose it all.

"Well Sweetheart, when your mother left I took legal custody of you two. I know, don't give me that face, I never told you. I needed to be prepared just in case. See, she's a minor and can't be left alone. With both of us out of the district she would need to come with us."

"I... thank you." Haymitch blushed a little, and then sent all kids to their respected rooms. It would take only two days to get to the Capitol. They all needed as much rest as they could get. They needed to be prepared for anything.

The next morning, the three victors, Effie, and Prim watched over the Reapings. The twenty-two other tributes ranged from crazy scary, to drug addicts, and to an elderly woman Katniss didn't think would stand a chance. After watching the woman volunteer for the younger girl, Katniss knew she could never kill the woman. It was official though, Katniss and Peeta would be the youngest victors going back into the games. Katniss recognized some of the tributes; the drug addict from six was four years her elder but she had won only the year after Katniss.

Her age had never bothered her as much as it did now. Because she had won so young, none of the other victors had ever really spoken to her besides Haymitch. Many never even watched her game or pretended they hadn't. In reality, many felt awful that she was so young and subjected to such a harsh life, while others were mad she had outshone them by winning so young.

It was after getting his body scrubbed down again that Finnick really began to feel the overwhelming rage towards the Capitol, in specific to Snow. They wanted to dress him up in a rope; a literal knot would cover his junk from all of Panem. He felt his best in little to no clothing, but this was a step too far. He would look like a fool to his friends and all the other tributes. Shaking his head, Finnick walked down to his chariot dressed in only the knot and a seashell necklace.

Katniss was on fire, again. When she was twelve the designer named Cinna had become her own personal designer. He used the fire design only for her. This year she looked like an ember. She no longer looked like a little girl; instead, she looked like a grown up, pissed off woman. She looked like Johanna Mason. Getting to her chariot, she could not help but fall in love with the beautiful black stallion. Neither Peeta or Haymitch were around, Prim and Effie were in the room, and she did not know anybody here personally. Feeling like somebody was staring at her she looked up, but saw nobody in particular looking at her. So, she continued petting and talking lightly to the horse.

Finnick was enamored. He had seen her across the room and known this was the girl who beat Annie. This was the girl he would need to eventually give his life up for. He hoped she was worth it. He really did; she would be the face of the rebellion, she would lead the districts to war. She would win these games or she would be rescued later on, hopefully with him, but he needed not get his hopes up. The girl wasn't what he imagined, even as the years went on, he still pictured a twelve year old girl with a big smile on her face. He had never imagined a girl quite like the one he was staring at.

Once Peeta and she had circled around for the Opening Ceremony the victors had apparently all decided to make themselves known to her. First, Haymitch's friend Chaff had kissed her, then she had seem Gloss rake his eyes over her body and plant a kiss on her hand in greeting, and finally Johanna Mason had stripped naked in front of her on the elevator. To make matters worse, Haymitch and Peeta had laughed at her and Prim wasn't in their room. Effie had taken her out shopping. Feeling utterly alone again, a feeling she had always squashed, she went up to the roof to relieve tension.

After changing into actual clothing and tucking Mags in for her nap, Finnick went to get fresh air. Knowing he couldn't leave the complex, he took the stairs up to the roof. Not paying attention up there, believing nobody else even knew about his hideout, he did not notice Katniss.

"Hey watch it! You didn't need to hit me pretty boy." Looking up, startled by the voice, Finnick recognized Katniss Everdeen of District Twelve. Even more startling was how Finnick recognized and was drawn to her voice; this was who had answered his call months prior. He should have realized; nobody else would willingly spend time with a drunken Haymitch.

"I'm sorry; truly I didn't see you there. Honestly didn't think anyone else knew of this place."

"You realize there is a door leading from my room here don't you?" She still hadn't met his eyes. She knew who he was; she knew all about his reputation, he was the Capitol's slut.

"No, I just wanted some fresh air. Just wanted to get away from the… the people. I can leave; I'll give you back your privacy." Trying to give his best flirty smile, he began walking away from her.

"No, wait… you can… you could stay, if you want. It won't bother me." Katniss wasn't sure what came over her, but the second she looked into his eyes, she saw how haunted he was. Obviously, even he needed a friend; maybe he even felt like she did.

"Okay, thanks." Finnick sat down next to her not breaking eye contact. Somehow he knew, he knew she would be worth it all in the end.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody! I'm so sorry this is coming up so late. I had hoped to get this up by Sunday but today was my first chance with the laptop. I want to think everybody for reading this story. The response I've been getting is so much more than I ever expected. Anybody who reviews, follows, or favorites just puts a big smile on my face. Thank you all so much.**

**Also want to say that I'm sorry for any mistakes; it is almost one in the morning and I'm pretty tired. Any mistakes are my own and I apologize now for them. Now on with the story, hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Had she made a mistake? Probably, why was she still sitting with him? Katniss couldn't control her thoughts when she felt his knee hit her own. She looked over at him as he spoke, "So, you looked pretty fierce today." He told her with a smile.

"And you looked pretty naked" He wasn't expecting that, she could tell by him expression. He hid it quickly though. Then a ghost of a smile found its way to Finnick's mouth, "Please, find one person who didn't enjoy that, everybody wants to see this body, it's a gift."

He knew she was getting flustered, especially when she replied, "I for one did not enjoy it." And so with a scowl he answered her, "I find that hard to believe."

She was quick to retort back, "Why would I want to see you naked?"

"I think the real question here is; are you sick? Everyone wants to see me naked." Putting his mouth right up to her ear, he could smell the earthy scent coming from her hair. The smell was enough to drive him crazy, he wanted her to feel that same way so he went on, "Besides wouldn't you rather see me naked than Gloss? I'm pretty sure he's the only person who would not want to see me naked, especially with the way he was staring at you tonight."

It was officially a mistake to stay up here with him. "Whatever" she replied like a child. She would let him win this, but she would beat him when it mattered. Knowing he had won the argument, Finnick couldn't keep the grin from stretching across his face. She saw this and kept the smile that grew onto her face a secret.

The two were sitting on a bench just looking out into the city. Their knees were touching but they didn't look at each other. They didn't speak for what felt like hours until he finally spoke up, "My name's Finnick; I realized I never introduced myself."

She was confused, of course, she knew who he was. Everybody knew who he was. "I know your name" she replied.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her. "You know when somebody introduced themselves; it's customary for others to do the same." He told her, finally looking in her eyes. He was entranced; he thought she might be as well by her lack of an answer. Deciding to understand her lack of response, he leaned into her ear to ask, "So should I just guess your name, or should I call you Twelve?"

A million thoughts crossed her mind in just mere seconds. Was he trying to sleep with her before going back into the games? Did he think she'd be an easy, willing lay? Was he just playing around? He was the Capitol's playboy, why would he go for her? She had seen the look in his eyes when he wasn't paying attention though. She recognized the pain; it was the same that her eyes held. The one thought that passed by more than once, the most important question she asked herself was, could she trust him or was he simply playing her? _This is it anyways Katniss, you're going back into the games in a few days. Just let go_ she thought to herself. "It's Katniss, you can call me Katniss" she mumbled into her hair.

Surprised she had given a name, he decided not to push her. "It's a pleasure Katniss. I do hope we'll be able to benefit from each other during these games." He thought this would be acceptable. They were going to be allies during the games, he wasn't sure if she knew or not. Haymitch had probably told her though. He hadn't apparently and so he was surprised when she abruptly stood up to tell him, "Look Finnick I don't care if everybody in the Capitol gets to pay for your company, but I'm not sleeping with you. Not now, not ever."

Standing up, he grabbed her hand. "Katniss, no I didn't mean that. I thought you understood. I'm not, no I wouldn't. You're… no that's not what I meant, I swear. Look I saw your game; I know what you can do. I just thought we could benefit by being allies is all. I can teach you some knots you could teach me the bow." He had officially screwed this up. Haymitch would kill him. Worse than that, Johanna would kill him. Now she would need to ally with Katniss. This wasn't good. He had screwed up royally.

Realization must have been clear on her face. She was an idiot; of course he didn't want to sleep with her. He could have any girl he wanted, there was no reason he'd be desperate enough to sleep with her. All he wanted was to be allies; she had won her games without any allies though. She didn't think she'd need allies this time through either. She quickly realized them working together would be an advantage for her. She was the youngest, smallest competitor in this game; an ally could help her. Pulling her arm from his grasp she spoke gently, "Oh... I'll speak to Haymitch. Goodnight Finnick."

Her head had been down when she spoke, it was official. He was killing the rebellion. Their plan wouldn't ever work now. His eyes followed her as she walked away. Turning and grabbing a flower pot next to the bench, he threw it as hard as he could off the training center. "Damn force field!" He screamed when the pot flew back at him in pieces. This was going to be a long night.

Katniss walked into her bathroom before anyone could speak to her. She needed to get unstressed and the only way she knew how was to take a hot shower. Showers had become her guilty pleasure since she won. It was one of the few luxuries she always took advantage of. There she could clear her mind and just think of whatever she wanted. She could lose her mind; there were no games, her father was alive, her mother still loved her. Anything was possible, until the knocking at the door began. She knew it was Prim. Haymitch wouldn't have knocked, Effie would be screaming, and Peeta wouldn't dare; only Prim would come now.

"Katniss, I'll braid your hair." Prim knew something big was on her sister's mind. Knowing they might only have so long together she needed to spend as much time giving her sister the love and attention Katniss had given her throughout her life. Prim knew how much Katniss had sacrificed; all she wanted was to help her sister.

They were sitting on Katniss's bed, Prim braiding away. "You know I'm not too young to know you're upset. Did another tribute do something to you today?"

Her sisters words made her think back to Finnick's statement about allies. She had seen the sincerity in his eyes; she'd heard it in his voice. She just wasn't sure if she would go through with it. "Yeah Prim, it was the boy from Four. He asked to be allies, I'm not sure if I should."

"Anyone of them would be lucky to have you as an ally besides Finnick is cute. I bet he's funny too." Prim told her.

"Prim you aren't supposed to like boys yet, you aren't even a teenager." Katniss told her twelve year old sister.

Giggling Prim replied, "But Katniss, I have a boyfriend! Rory asked me before the Reaping."

Katniss wasn't sure how to respond, but her sister was giggling and happy. She knew they might only have a few days left together and let go of the maternal instincts telling her to scold the young girl away from boys. Besides, she knew Rory Hawthorne; he was a sweet boy and had been smitten with Prim since they had met years before. "I think that if he makes you happy then you should be with him. If he can make you smile and if you're comfortable with him, as long as he treats you right, I'll give you my blessing."

Primrose could see a tiny smile on her sister's face when she said this. Knowing this would be the only time Katniss would probably ever willingly talk about boys she took the chance to say, "If Finnick does the same for you then you should be allies Kat!"

Katniss was amazed at how her sister seemed to go from a child to mature adult and back to a child in just a few minutes. Instead of answering though, she just started humming until Prim fell asleep. Smoothing down her sister's blonde hair, she kissed her forehead and tried to fall asleep to the gentle beat of Prim's heartbeat. It took her longer than expected to finally fall into the oasis of sleep.

Finnick was a sight for sore eyes later that night. He had gone to Johanna's room after talking with Katniss and she had almost gone after his head for ruining the plan. Now here he was trying to salvage it with Haymitch. The older man was furious at him, "She thought you were trying to sleep with her?"

Finnick paled at the look of outrage on Haymitch's face, "I wasn't though I swear! I just... I thought you would have mentioned something to her by now."

"I swear boy, don't mess with her. She's too good for this all. Girl's had a bad life and she isn't going to trust you now. I'm going to need time to change her mind. Don't talk to her or the boy got it? I can't have you messing this all up." Haymitch's words cut him deep.

Finnick went back to his room that night and lay awake for hours. Mags was still passed out when he came in and he couldn't even attempt eating. He had messed up the rebellions plan; worse though, he had messed up with Katniss. He couldn't believe she thought he wanted to sleep with her just because they might die. Times like this he hated his position more and more. His looks made him the playboy. He knew he wasn't, but even his friends saw him that way. Jo hadn't seen through his front and she was his best friend.

Finnick's mind was a mess. His thoughts went from his best friend, to protecting Mags, and back to Haymitch's words endlessly. He couldn't get the line, Girl's had a bad life" out of his mind. He knew she had a bad life; she killed before she was a teenager. Was there more to the story? He was determined to know Katniss Everdeen. It would be a long night.

It was two days before Katniss and Finnick saw each other again on the roof. They two had seen each other briefly throughout training. Finnick thought her talent would never end. Her archery skills were out of the world and she knew the land as well. She amazed him from a distance. Katniss thought his skills were worthwhile and knew she lacked what he had to offer. He could help her; she had decided to take the chance. Finnick could help bring her home to Prim.  
She wasn't sure when to tell him, lunch wasn't an option, they all ate together, and she didn't want to tell Haymitch just yet, he was too overprotective at this point. She couldn't get Peeta to tell him, she didn't want him knowing anything. Prim wasn't even allowed near the tributes.

She started her plan by walking over to Mags the elderly woman she knew was Finnick's district partner. "Um, I noticed your fish hooks, they're beautiful. If you teach me those I could teach you to hunt?"

Mags seemed to understand and began teaching her how to create the hooks. In the midst of the lesson Katniss spoke again, "Mags do you think you could pass a message along to Finnick for me?"

At the nod Mags gave her she kept going with, "Could you tell him I want to talk tonight? I think he'll understand. Thank you Mags." She and Mags spent the rest of training teaching each other new things.

That night when she went up to the roof, Finnick was already there sitting on the bench they had previously shared. He looked nervous, his foot was tapping the ground and his head continuously moved back and forth. She could see his fingers tapping along his kneecap.

He was losing his mind. He didn't know what to make of his situation. When Mags had told him about Katniss he didn't understand what she could want. He was positive she hated him. He could only hope the beautiful girl would give him a chance to explain everything tonight.

She was going to listen to Prim. She needed to win and with Finnick by her side, her chances would increase drastically. The people all loved him; she just hoped they would help and accept her too.

"Finnick you were right, we should be allies."


	5. Chapter 4

This was supposed to go up Sunday, so sorry for the wait! I know it's not the longest chapter but oh well. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

* * *

They had agreed to keep their alliance a secret. Katniss didn't want anybody finding out and taking away her advantage. She had figured out that Finnick would be what put her ahead. He understood her; he knew she had to get home.

As it had turned out Finnick wasn't the only one wanting to ally with her. The day she decided on Finnick, almost all the other districts besides the Careers had wanted her alliance. Peeta had mentioned while she was hunting with Mags that everybody had seen her. She didn't want the attention. She had already decided who she wanted. After Beetee and Wiress had taught her about force fields in return for information of starting fires, she had considered her alliance full. She knew Finnick would help Mags and she had begun caring for the older woman.

So far her alliance with Finnick hadn't been all that productive. Instead of teaching her knots during training he goofed around and made a noose for himself. She had trusted her gut before with him and she just hoped he would actually be useful in the arena.

He was enjoying his possible last few days of life. He no longer was a prostitute and now he wouldn't have to ever be one again. He'd hung around with Jo as much as he could. He really enjoyed his time with Katniss though; she was easy to annoy and that was his specialty. She was taking everything seriously, rightfully so, but she never let loose and Finnick thought she needed to just let her hair down.

They had two nights left until they went into the arena. The interviews were the next night but tonight there was a rebellion meeting. Finnick wasn't expecting Peeta Mellark to be in his seat there.

"I thought they didn't know Haymitch." Finnick turned to the older mentor.

"Boy figured it out. He's got his reasons; she's coming out for sure. He'll be useful in there." Haymitch responded.

Their plan was simple; four nights in Beetee would blow up the arena using his own wire and a special tree that Plutarch had told them all about. Johanna would take out Katniss's tracker. Then the rebellion would scoop up her body by hovercraft. Finnick was ready.

He was surprised yet again when Peeta pulled him aside after the meeting.

"Listen I know you're questioning me but I promise you, I owe her. She's the priority. I'd die to protect her, I know you would too." He told Finnick.

Finnick was intrigued and decided to ask, "What do you mean you owe her?"

Peeta looked down before mumbling, "It's a long story... I've been in love with her since the first time I saw her. It was the first day of kindergarten. When I heard her sing I was just a goner. She became this perfect person, I guess, and well, when my mother began beating me up, I thought about Katniss to get me through it all. Then when we were kids and her dad died, I just watched her wither away, I didn't help. I didn't do anything!" He had started shouting at this point but continued, "then she gets picked for the games; god she was only twelve. I didn't even go see her. I watched the whole time; I didn't sleep for days until I knew she would come home. I felt so relieved, now she could live properly. She could provide and get what she deserved, the best. Except by this point my father had kicked out my mother and her mother decided to hop back to mine. Don't you get it; her life would be so much better if I had stepped in or done something! Instead I watched her life fall apart and then to make things worse, she saved my life in those games. I know she was the one that sent me paint. Haymitch didn't even know I could paint. Katniss knew I could, she sent me paint to hide. I'm alive because of her. I've never even tried to make her life better; I just watched her fall apart. I'm stepping in now and making sure she gets out of there." He finished his speech, pulled his hands from his hair and sat down with a thud.

Finnick wasn't sure how to respond. He knew things in Twelve got crazy, but he didn't know it was that bad.

"Look," he started. "I admire you for this. We all feel guilty about stuff. But look Mellark, it isn't your entire fault. You can't control the past, but you can control how you change the future. This whole world will be different when Snow is gone. Her survival is key to that."

"You know, she deserves somebody like you." Peeta told him with a dad expression on his face. "It will never be me; she trusts you Finnick, treat her right."

Finnick stayed looking at the door that the younger boy had just walked out of. He wasn't sure why Peeta thought he was interested in his district partner, but he would follow through. He knew Katniss was special; she deserved the best and always seemed to end up with the least. He wanted to change that. The first step would have to be their joint survival of the games. He needed a plan and fast.

Katniss wasn't nervous for her interview. The people knew her, it was pretty much law to know the youngest ever victor. She had regretfully changed history when she stole the title from Finnick. Everybody knew her, she just wasn't sure if they took her seriously or not. She had been twelve the last time she really spoke in an interview. Since her Victory Tour she had pretty much been forgotten by the press. She was too young and standoffish. It was different now, she held a confidence that only a hunter held. She would be direct and honest in her interview. She just hoped Caesar didn't get too weird again. During the watch of her own games, he had started crying. She still had no idea why.

Prim had helped her get ready. Even though Cinna had done all the hard work he let the blonde take credit for her sisters new look. She wore a deep green dress that brought out her eyes. The color contrasted with her skin. While the many braids that twisted through her hair have an allusion of being fuller.

As she stood in line she couldn't help but notice the others around her. District One looked like they were getting married, which was odd considering they were siblings. District Two looked terrifying, in her honest opinion. Beetee and Wiress had an almost magical aura around them; they didn't seem to care while at the same time looking nervous and ready. Mags looked bored, almost as if she would lie down for a nap. Finnick almost seemed to match her. He wore a dark green pair of dress paints with a white flowy bottom up. The next person she noticed was Johanna, whose stylist seemed to think a tree dress was appropriate for the fearless girl. When Johanna turned to glare at her, Katniss lowered her gaze.

Unlike most of the other Districts, she and Peeta did not match at all. Peeta wore a light blue suit that seemed to have been made in the exact color of his eyes. Did Finnick tell anybody about their alliance? She thought that could be the only reason for their matched clothing.

Once the interviews had started, she knew she wouldn't be prepared like she had thought. Everybody was either praising the Capitol for the welcome they received or angry about going back in. She hadn't thought it would go this way. She wasn't prepared.

Finnick was nervous. He had a plan, one that might hurt him in the end, but a plan that needed to be done. When he was called up Caesar asked him very stupid questions.

_"Did you enjoy your trip?"  
"Is the hotel up to your standard?"  
"Have any of the ladies here caught your eye?"  
"Has your favorite food changed since your last visit?"_

He was annoyed, so annoyed that he decided to wing it all. "-Caesar, sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have a confession to make to you all."

Caesar looked almost appalled in his shock, but he looked so intrigued that he had to allow Finnick to finish. He had to of course, but the shock never left his face, especially after Finnick finished speaking.

Once Finnick closed his mouth from his short speech, the crowd was stunned. They were outraged. They didn't want this anymore.

Katniss couldn't believe he had done this.

* * *

What did Finnick say? I thought I'd do a nice little cliff hanger. Anyways, I'm here to promote the new oneshot I wrote. I just posted it before this, it's called The Different Spark! Hope you enjoyed this and hopefully the oneshot!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I didn't forget about you guys or this story I promise. I never mentioned it but May was probably my worst month school wise. I spent almost every day going to school to practices to studying. I had an AP US History final and a couple of my regular class finals early on in the month. Then I had to finish off my junior year. I just finished everything Friday so I'm hoping this story will develop and grow throughout the summer. This chapter has been being worked on all May and all errors are my own. I hope you enjoy and forgive me for keeping you all so long. **

* * *

"Caesar, I'm sorry to interrupt but the truth is I don't want this. I don't want to go back into the games and neither does my wife."

A pin drop could have been heard the way the crowd went after this announcement. All these years they had treated Finnick like a sex symbol and he had loved somebody enough to settle down. The crowd felt anguish, shock, despair, and finally heartbreak. Not one person in the crowd believed him to be a liar.

Caesar could barely answer the statement, simply mumbling, "What" Over and over to himself.

Without further replies Finnick decided to continue his tale, "The truth is, about four years ago I met a girl. At the time it was highly unacceptable to be with her, she was just thirteen you see. She was almost like a little sister at first, but there was always this chemistry between her and I. She understood me, she was there for me, she calmed me, and she ended up being my better half. When she turned sixteen we were wed. We hid it from you all not because we don't love you but because we were afraid you would hate us."

Finnick watched the crowd and he continued, "We've been married now just about two years. We had just started trying to have children and all of a sudden there was the announcement calling us back in. See, she's here tonight. She's going back into these games as well. And I know, I know only one can come out and I don't want that. I don't want that for her because I'm so desperately in love with her, her and our possible child. I'm terrified at the thought of losing her. If I manage to win and she dies, I would die. She's not just a part of me, she's all of me. She's my whole world and all I've wanted since I met her was to look at a little baby girl who's just like her. I'm afraid now because even now, even if she does have our little girl, I won't get to be there. I won't get to see my little own grow up and I won't get to be there for my wife".

As Finnick showed off his tears to the crowd Haymitch had to admit the plan was great. With Finnick giving Katniss a background other than youngest victor, he was giving her and himself a real chance if survival. He was going just beyond a past Haymitch realized, he was giving themselves a future. He was planning a life with her and showing off what the Capitol would miss seeing if they both died. Finnick was smarter than Haymitch gave him credit for, or he was losing his mind to Katniss Everdeen. Haymitch couldn't blame Finnick though, he'd watched hundreds of men fall for the girl as well. Haymitch sat back in his seat to watch Finnick lose himself over the girl.

"The truth is everyone; I don't want to be in these games, none of us want this; these people are my friends, family even. We've all known each other for years and our deaths are games to you all. They're games to you, but my life and my wife's life are my whole being. I don't want to go in there because even if I can protect her until the end, then she'd have to kill me, my beautiful loving girl. I know her, she acts tough and her reputation leads her to being a heartless wench, but she's so breakable. If you all just looked at her, you'd see her like I do, I just know it. You'd all see how important she is… I'm sorry I interrupted Caesar."

Finnick's timer had already gone off but nobody in the crowd had any idea what to do. They all felt conflicted all of a sudden. The other tributes had watched on in shock. They had all spoken out on the Games but never like that. Caesar looked beyond words but the only person agitated by this interruption by Finnick was Snow, who happened to be watching from his home. Most of the tributes watched on shocked over Finnick's revelation. They thought they knew him, the crowd thought they knew him, but none of them knew Finnick. No, none of them knew him at all.

This whole exchange left Peeta shocked. He and Haymitch had watched from the sides to see everybody's reactions. The room was so tense that all could feel the ever building emotions circulating throughout the room. Peeta wasn't sure if this was the Rebellion's plan or if it was just Finnick's plan. If it was the Rebellion's, though, Peeta was upset that they would allow Finnick to be placed under such a spotlight; he'd easily be killed this way. All the attention was on him and that just painted an X for Snow to hit. This could have also been Finnick's own plan, or this was Finnick's actual life. Peeta looked over at Finnick's face, all his emotions seemed true. He was almost desperate to get his point across. Maybe nobody really did know Finnick at all.

Johanna stood with the other tributes waiting to go on stage. Everything Finnick had said, he believed. Finnick couldn't lie to her; they'd been friends for years. She knew he hadn't married, he knew he believed her loved Annie, but Annie had died when Katniss came out. Johanna couldn't understand where Finnick's emotions were coming from but she knew they were real. He wanted somebody to go home and she knew it wasn't her. She couldn't hate him for this; he wouldn't sacrifice himself for him just like she wouldn't sacrifice herself for him. They both had made plans to die later for the cause; the whole Rebellion counted on them. Finnick might be fighting for the right cause, he might not, but she would trust him through this.

Finnick ran his hands through his hair shaking out the rusty waves. He needed this to work, he needed the sympathy. Somehow in the last few days, Katniss Everdeen had crawled under his skin and into his mind, never leaving him alone. He needed her to get out, he told himself it was for her sister, but he knew he couldn't even convince himself of that lie. Katniss had simply drawn him in and he couldn't let her die, he just needed her to win. Even if it was the last thing he did, Finnick would make sure she lived through the Games. He'd make sure she would survive.

Noticing the lack of response from Caesar, Finnick began to stand to leave the stage. As he took his first step Caesars voice rang through the building, "who is she?" He asked frantically.

Finnick looked back behind the curtains to where the other tributes were "you'll know her when you see her Caesar, we match."

He continued to walk away and just as he reached the edge of the stage, he stopped. Finnick looked back to Caesar, then spoke, "Caesar, I'll miss you, you were a good friend here". Then he looked ahead and walked off.

It was Cinna who snapped her out of her haze. "Switch your ring Katniss, you know what to do. I'm still betting on you".

Looking down realizing the ring on her right hand was in fact a wedding band, she quickly switched it onto her ring finger. This wasn't what she had bargained for. Finnick was supposed to be her ally. They were going to protect each other. Right now though, she couldn't figure out what Finnick was thinking at all. Millions of thoughts crashed through her mind reminding her briefly of when she first spoke to Finnick. She'd admit now that he wasn't what she had been led to believe. He was better than all of them there. He wasn't some playboy who slept around with hundreds of girls a day. Finnick was just keeping up his end of the bargain and trying to protect her.

A warm feeling spread through Katniss and if her cheeks weren't already coated in makeup, a deep blush would have been seen on her cheeks. Finnick was protecting her and Prim. He was taking care of her, something she'd only experienced randomly throughout the past years by an occasionally sober Haymitch.

Suddenly she was being pushed on stage after not hearing her name being announced. The crowd went quiet when they saw her. With her being from Twelve, she was the last female to come on stage. They'd all been waiting for Finnick's wife, she realized. Carefully she moved her left hand up to her face to move some hair away from her eyes and purposely show off the ring. She needed to play this right.

Her interview had been awkward; that's an understatement though. Caesar had been beyond flustered and the crowd went from people bawling their eyes out to whispering about her with big eyes and dropped jaws. They barely asked her anything of importance and in return she grew nervous. She knew this was her only chance so when Caesar asked what she missed most from home, she replied with "waking up to Finn's face every morning" just as her timer went off.

As she walked off stage, she saw Finnick waiting for her on the side. So, she rushed over, grabbed him hand and dragged him towards the elevator before anyone could stop them. He didn't stop her or remind her that they were still meant to be on stage; instead, he kept quiet and followed her.

Neither spoke until they reached their rooftop.

"I'm sorry"  
"Thank you"

They both spoke at the same time.


End file.
